Revenge
by Zacksteel
Summary: Ik had een geweldig leven. Ik was populair, ik had een relatie met het knapste meisje uit heel Panem en mijn tweelingbroer was mijn beste vriend. Ik had het echt allemaal en ik was blij met mijn leven. Dit alles veranderde drie jaar geleden, toen mijn vriendin en tweelingbroer samen naar de Hongerspelen vertrokken en nooit meer levend terugkwamen.


_'Ren! Beau, Ryder Ren! Brock en Larissa komen eraan Ren!' Met de tranen over mijn wangen schreeuw ik naar de televisie. Beau en Ryder zitten rustig onder een boom te lunchen, zich er niet van bewust dat de moorlustige tributen uit District 2 steeds dichter bij hun komt._

_'Verdomme vlucht!' schreeuw ik nog harder naar de televisie, wetend dat ze me niet zullen horen. Ik haal mijn blik heel even van het scherm om even naar mijn familie te kijken. Mijn vader, Czar en Estra kijken gespannen naar het scherm en mijn moeder kan haar tranen ook niet mee bedwingen._

_'Ah, we hebben we daar?' Ik kijk snel weer naar de televisie als ik de stem van Brock hoor. Ryder kan nog net opspringen, maar voor hij zijn wapen kan pakken duwt Brock hem weer op de grond._

_'Blijf van hem af klootzak!' schreeuw ik weer. Ryder wilt weer opstaan, maar Brock trapt hem hard in zijn mag. Ryder kreunt hard. Larissa heeft Beau ondertussen totaal overmeesterd en de tranen beginnen nog harder over mijn wang te stromen. Ik had daar moeten zijn om haar te beschermen. Ryder probeert nog tegen Brock te vechten maar hij maakt totaal geen kans. Hij is niet getraind hiervoor._

_'Zo wat zullen we eens met ze doen? Ik heb wel zin om de kijkers een showtje te geven.' Larissa pakt een mes uit de binnenzak in haar jas en loopt op Beau._

_'Nee, nee, blijf van haar af!' gil ik weer._

_'Wat heb je toch mooi blond haar. Jammer dat je er niks aanhebt als je dood bent.' Beau gilt het uit als het lelijke mormel uit District 2 haar haren eraf begint te snijden. Brock is ondertussen bezig Ryder te bewerken met een mes en ik werp me in de armen van mijn moeder. Ik begin hard te snikken, maar dat kan het gegil op het scherm niet verdoezelen._

'Argh!' Ik schiet verschrikt en totaal bezweet overeind. Die verdomde nachtmerrie, ik heb hem al zo vaak gehad, maar toch word ik weer gillend wakker.

'Gast, waar heb jij last van?' Ik schrik van de blonde jongen naast mij, die mij geschokt aankijkt.

'What the fuck doe jij hier nog?' Ik moet vannacht meteen in slaap zijn gevallen, want normaal gooi ik mijn nachtelijke veroveringen meteen het huis uit als ik klaar met ze ben.

'Wat denk je van slapen, dus als je ook weer gewoon gaat liggen kan ik weer verder slapen.' De jongen legt zich weer neer in mijn bed en gooit de dekens over zich. Wat denkt hij nu wel?

'Dat denk ik niet. Je dondert nu op.' Ik geef hem een harde trap in zijn rug waardoor hij het bed uitvalt.

'Doe eens normaal man!' Hij komt moeilijk overeind en kijkt me kwaad aan.

'Jij gaat me niet zeggen wat ik moet doen en donder nu mijn huis uit.' Mijn deur gaat me een klap open en mijn vader en broer staan geschokt in de deuropening. De blonde jongen legt snel zijn handen voor zijn kruis en kijkt beschamend naar de deuropening.

'Wat is hier aan de hand?' vraagt mijn vader.

'Hij wilt niet weggaan.' Ik wijs naar de blonde jongen, die snel zijn boxer heeft aangetrokken.

'En wij is hij?' Hoe moet ik dat nu weten. Wat interesseert mij nu wat zijn naam is? Hij was goed in bed en dat is het enigste wat ik hoef te weten.

'Matt, meneer.' Ik zucht. Hoelang gaat dit nog duren? Ik zou toch nog graag gaan slapen.

'Nu we dat ook weer weten, kun je dan eindelijk oprotten?' Czar is gelukkig nog een beetje verstandig en loopt naar de blonde jongen toe.

'Ik denk dat het beter is als je nu weggaat.' De jongen zucht en kleedt zich snel aan.

'Dat werd tijd.' De jongen loopt mijn slaapkamer uit en ga weer goed in mijn bed liggen.

'Mag ik nu weer gaan slapen?' Ik kijk even naar mijn vader en broer en sluit dan mijn ogen.

'Het wordt steeds erger met die jongen.' Hoor ik mijn vader nog zeggen als ze mijn kamer uitlopen.

* * *

'Goedemorgen,' zegt mijn moeder vrolijk als ik de eetkamer inloop. Mijn moeder vrolijk? Dat maken we ook niet vaak mee.

'Hm.' Ik plof neer naast mijn zus en pak een broodje met kaas.

'Wat zijn we weer gezellig.' Mijn vader kijkt me hoofdschuddend aan. Ik kan er ook niks aandoen dat ik niet op mijn gezelligst ben in de morgen. Eigenlijk ben ik nooit echt gezellig.

'Morgen zal het een stuk gezelliger zijn, want dan ben ik er toch niet meer,' zeg ik bot.

'Liefje, waarom laat je nu niet gewoon gaan. Blijf gewoon hier, alsjeblieft.' Ik schud even met mijn hoofd.

'Nee, ik ga naar de Hongerspelen en ik zal Ryder en Beau wreken door de tributen uit District 2 te vermoorden.' Wanneer gaan ze het nu eens begrijpen. Ze weten nu al 2,5 jaar dat ik dit ga doen en toch proberen ze het me er elke keer vanaf te praten.

'En wat denk je daar nu mee te bereiken? We krijgen Ryder en Beau daar echt niet mee terug, probeer dat nu eens te accepteren. J…' Ik spring op van mijn stoel en sla Czar hard voor zijn.

'Hou je bek vuile klootzak.' Czar springt van zijn stoel af en duwt me hard tegen de muur aan.

'What the fuck doe jij nu, eikel? Je moet verdomme gaan accepteren dat Ryder en Beau dood zijn en dat ze nooit meer terugkomen. Zij hebben er niks aan als je onschuldige tributen gaat vermoorden, want dat zijn de tributen van District 2. Zij hebben hier niks mee te maken, je kunt nu wel zo stoer naar de Hongerspelen gaan en die twee vermoorden maar daar wreek je Ryder en Beau niet mee, want zij hebben Ryder en Beau niet vermoord. Dat waren hun voorgangers en daar hebben zij niks mee te maken. Weet je wat. Ga gewoon eens aan jezelf werken in plaats van de hele tijd bezig te zijn met dit stomme wraakplan. Want echt waar Flynn, je bent op dit moment de grootste klootzak die er bestaat. Het verbaasd me niks dat iedereen je heeft laten vallen. Het verbaasd me wel dat Luke en Milan nog steeds bevriend met je willen zijn. Probeer gewoon weer de Flynn te worden die je drie jaar geleden was en niet de monster die je nu bent. Je misbruik alles en iedereen alleen voor je eigen best wil het is alleen maar ikke, ikke ,ikke en de rest kan stikken, maar zo werkt het niet. Je kunt dat niet doen. Net zoals vannacht, het was echt niet normaal wat je deed en het is sowieso niet normaal dat je die meisjes en jongens gebruikt voor je eigen pleziertjes. Verdomme Flynn, ik herken je niet meer als mijn broertje en als je zo doorgaat ben je mijn broertje ook niet meer en denk maar niet dat Pa, Ma en Estra nog lang van je gaan houden. Wat je weet ga gewoon naar die kut spelen en als je wint kun je helemaal alleen weg kwijnen in je winnaarshuis, want denk maar niet dat nog iemand wilt omgaan met zo'n ijskoude klootzak.' Ik kijk hem met een lege blik aan. Het interesseert me helemaal niks wat hij van mij vind. Het bevalt hem niet dat ik hem met een lege blik aankijk en slaat me recht in mijn gezicht. Het bloed stroomt in mijn mond en ik spuug het recht in zijn gezicht. Mijn vader, moeder en zus kijken ons geschokt aan. Ik schud met mijn hoofd en loop de eetkamer uit, ik ben echt helemaal klaar met ze. Het interesseert me niet als niemand mij aardig vind het enigste wat mij interesseert is dat Ryder en Beau gewroken worden en daar ga ik alles aandoen.

Ik ren de trap op en ga meteen de badkamer in. Ik trek mijn bebloed T-shirt over mijn hoofd en gooi het op de grond. Ik zet me neer op de badrand en blijf hier net zolang zitten tot het bloedde is gestopt. Wat een klootzak is het toch ook. Hij is er altijd al het meest op tegen geweest. Pa heeft me tenminste nog geholpen door een zwaard en een set werpmessen uit het Capitool voor mij te regelen. Maar Czar heeft altijd alleen maar lopen zeiken, terwijl hij mij ook gewoon had kunnen helpen. Czar is een erge sportieve jongen en hij had mij echt wel kunnen helpen met mijn conditie. Maar nee hoor, meneertje wilde mij niet helpen met mijn 'achterlijk plan' zoals hij het noemt.

'Hé, gaat het?' Estra komt de badkamer ingelopen en gaat naast me zitten.

'Hm.' Ze wilt haar arm om me heen slaan, maar ik sta snel op.

'Czar heeft wel gelijk. Als je zo doorgaat, ga je echt iedereen kwijtraken.' Fijn, nu gaat zij ook al beginnen.

'Ja en? Dat interesseert me geen reet.' Ik bekijk mezelf in de spiegel en mijn gezicht zit vol bloed. Ik draai de kraan open en gooi wat water in mijn gezicht.

'Het interesseert je wel. Je kan wel zo stoer en onverschillig doen, maar ik weet dat diep van binnen de oude Flynn zit. Je laat de oude Flynn nu nog niet toe. Maar er gaat een dag komen dat je weer de oude Flynn bent en dan ga je hier ontzettende spijt van hebben. Er zijn niet zoveel mensen die nog om je geven, jaag die niet ook nog weg. Echt Flynn ik heb alleen maar het beste met je voor.' Ik zucht.

'Hoe vaak moet ik nog zeggen dat de oude Flynn niet meer gaat terugkomen? Dit is wie ik ben en als het je niet bevalt rot je maar op. Ik heb niemand nodig.' Niemand die nog leeft. Maak ik de zin in mijn hoofd af.

'Oké, als dat is wat je wilt. Ik had nog hoop in je, maar blijkbaar was dat valse hoop. Vaarwel Flynn en denk maar niet dat ik ook maar één traan zal laten als je sterft in de arena.' Ze loopt zonder me nog een blik waardig te gunnen de badkamer uit. Mooi, ben ik daar ook weer vanaf. Ik was mijn gezicht nog even goed en droog dan mijn gezicht af. Ik kijk nog een keer in de spiegel. Fijn, nu is mijn kapsel ook nog eens naar de klote. Ik pak snel mijn haarproducten uit het kastje en fix snel mijn kapsel weer.

* * *

'Zo ben je daar eindelijk, Mr. Blue eye,' zegt Luke als ik op onze vaste trainingsplek aankom. Er is weinig bos in District 8, maar het kleine beetje bos dat er is is ideaal als trainingsplek. De zwart harige jongen en Milan hebben samen al alles klaar gezet voor mijn training. Zij zijn de enige die mij echt helpen met mijn training en zij snappen ook waarom ik dit doe. Dat is ook de enige reden dat ik probeer zo aardig mogelijk tegen ze te doen.

'Kap eens met dat Mr. Blue eye. Het is fucking irritant.' Ze hebben me deze bijnaam jaren gelden gegeven en hoevaak ik ook zeg dat ze moeten kappen met me Mr. Blue eye te noemen gaan ze toch door. Ik gooi mijn blauwe rugzak van mijn rug af en haal mijn werpmessen set eruit.

Ik neem de werpmessen goed vast en gooi ze één voor één recht in het hart van de oefenpop, zoals ik altijd doe. Ik mis echt nooit met mijn werpmessen.

'Good job, Mr. Blue eye!' roept de bruinharige jongen naar mij. Ik grom en haal dan de messen uit de oefenpop.

'Wie heeft er zin in man-tot-man gevecht?' Luke biedt zich aan en daar ben ik wel blij mee. Luke is net iets groter dan mij en hij is ook het sterkst van de twee. Al is hij nog steeds geen echt competitie voor mij. Ik ben echt blij dat vandaag de Boete is want ik ben het trainen wel zat. Ik kan niks meer leren, alle wapens die ik bezit kan ik uitmuntend beheersen en een man-tot-man gevecht met Luke of Milan helpt ook niet veel meer. Misschien moet ik toch nog maar even ruzie met Czar gaan maken, want hij is wel een waardige tegenstander.

'Weet je laat ook maar. Ik ga nog wel wat met mijn pijl en boog schieten.' Ik pak mijn zelfgemaakte pijl en boog uit mijn rugzak en schiet alle pijlen razendsnel in het hart van de oefenpop.

'Ik heb het wel weer gehad. Ik ga naar huis,' zucht ik. Ik stop mijn wapens in mijn rugzak en loop zonder nog iets te zeggen richting huis.

'Oké, dan zien we je wel weer bij de Boete.'

De straten van District 8 zijn op een enkeling na uitgestorven en ik ben dan ook snel bij mijn huis, waar tot mijn verbazing de blonde jongen, waarvan ik de naam alweer ben vergeten, met een bodybuilder naast hem voor onze poort staat.

'Wat moeten jullie?' De blonde jongen wijst naar mij als ze me opmerken.

'Zo ben jij de klootzak die mijn zoon heeft pijn gedaan.' Oh, dit gaat leuk worden.

'Oh, heb je pappie erbij gehaald.' De man haalt uit en slaat me recht in mijn gezicht. Oh, hij gaat hier zo spijt van krijgen. De man mag dan twee koppen groter dan mijn zijn en een stuk gespierder, maar ik ben een stuk sneller en voor dat de man beseft heb ik hem al drie keer hard geslagen. De man schudt met zijn hoofd en plant zijn vuist in mijn maag, ik klap voorover en kreun van de pijn, maar zo gemakkelijk laat ik hem niet winnen. Ik spring naar voren en met mijn volle gewicht spring ik tegen de bodybuilder aan. Hij had dit duidelijk niet verwacht en valt achterover, ik maak hier snel gebruik van en spring op de man. De man probeert er alles aan te doen om mij van hem af te krijgen, maar ik blijf stevig op hem zitten. Ik baal mijn hand tot vuisten en begin op het gezicht van de man in te slaan. Het bloed stroomt over zijn gezicht en ik wil nog een keer uithalen als ik van de man word afgetrokken. Ik lig op de grond en de blonde jongen springt op me.

'Oh, heb je zin in een tweede ronde? Je was best wel goed in bed?' De jongen kijkt me kwaad

'Klootzak!' Hij slaat me hard tegen mijn oog aan. Het verbaasd me dat er nog zoveel kracht in hem zit. Ik hoef geen enkele moeite te doen om de jongen van mij af te gooien. Ik spring op en sla de jongen een keer hard in zijn maag. De jongen valt jammerend voorover op de grond. Ik trek hem aan zijn haren waardoor zijn hoofd een stuk omhoog komt.

'Je bent echt een hopeloos geval. En nu opdonderen en neem die eveneens hopeloze vader van je mee.' Ik laat zijn haren los en zijn hoofd valt meteen weer op straat. Hij slaakt een gil. Watje. Ik toets de code van de poort in en loop dan naar mijn huis.

Ik ren snel de trap op om mijn gezicht voor de tweede keer vandaag te gaan wassen. Ik was mijn gezicht en kijk dan weer in de spiegel. Mijn linkeroog, waar de blonde jongen mee heeft geslagen is helemaal blauw. Ik heb er niet zoveel problemen mee nu zullen de mensen in het Capitool weten dat ik een vechter ben. Ik fix mijn kapsel weer en loop dan naar mijn slaapkamer, waar ik mij moeder huilend op mijn bed aantref.

'Wat is er?' vraag ik nogal bot.

'Oh, jongen. Doe het alsjeblieft niet. Blijf gewoon hier, ik kan niet nog een zoon verliezen.' Ze staat op en slaat haar armen om me heen. Ik voel haar trillen van verdriet.

'Ik ga naar de Hongerspelen of je het nu leuk vindt of niet.' Ze begint nog harder te huilen en ze zakt door haar knieën.

'Alsjeblieft blijf hier. Alsjeblieft, Alsjeblieft.' Czar en Estra komen op het rumoer af.

'Wat heb je nu weer gedaan?' Czar kijkt me kwaad aan als hij dat vraagt.

'Ik heb niks gedaan. Ik heb alleen gezegd dat ik naar de Hongerspelen ga.' Estra komt naar ons toegelopen en helpt onze moeder overeind.

'Kom maar mee ,ma. Met dat joch valt niet meer te praten.' Estra leid onze moeder mijn kamer uit en Czar komt nog steeds kwaad op me afgelopen en duwt me net zoals vanochtend tegen de muur aan.

'Je hebt nog vijf minuten om je aan te kleden voor de boete en dan donder je op uit dit huis en laat je je rotkop hier nooit meer zien. We zijn allemaal klaar met jou en ik hoop echt dat je plannetje mislukt en dat ze jou vermoorden en weet je op mama na zal niemand er een traan om laten. Maar mocht je toch winnen, weet dan dat je hier nooit meer welkom bent. Je hebt het compleet verpest. Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik altijd gehoopt dat het maar een fase was en dat je weer de oude Flynn, maar nu weet ik dat je echt zo bent en dat de oude Flynn nooit meer zal terugkomen.' Hij laat me los en stampt dan kwaad mijn kamer uit.

'Hmpff,' Als hij denkt dat het mij ook maar iets interesseert heeft hij het goed mis. Ik pak wat kleren uit de kledingkast en ik besluit voor een simpele spijkerbroek met wit T-shirt te gaan. Ik trek de kleding snel aan, bekijk mezelf nog even in de spiegel om te zien of mijn haar nog goed zit en trek dan nog een paar witte sneakers aan.

Ik ren de trap af en zie dan Czar onderaan de trap staan. Zonder iets te zeggen wijst hij naar de voordeur en ik snap de hint. Ik lach naar hem en loop dan de deur uit. Ik loop door onze grote tuin naar de poort. Ik loop de poort uit en zie het bloed van mij en de vader van de blonde jongen nog op straat liggen. Ik grinnik en vervolg dan mijn weg naar het plein.

Ik kijk met een lege blik naar de vrouw die in mijn vinger prikt en dan mijn vinger op het papier voor haar drukt. De vrouw wuift me weg en ik loop naar het vak voor de achttien jarige jongens. Luke en Milan staan al in het vak en ik neem naast hun plaats.

'Wat heb je met je oog gedaan Mister Blue eye?' Luke lacht om zijn opmerking en kijk hem stom aan.

'Één of andere idioot dacht dat hij mij aankon,' grinnik ik

'Je bent nu wel echt een Mr Blue eye.' Ik schud met mijn hoofd door de opmerking van Milan.

'En heb je er zin in?' vraagt Milan. Ik knik.

'En ik ben er klaar voor.' Ik kijk zelfverzekerd naar mijn de twee jongens.

'Dat weten we.' Ik werp mijn blik op het podium en zie mijn vader plaatsnemen achter de microfoon. Hij begint zijn ellenlange en saaie speech, die hij afsluit met de lijst van voormalige winnaars van District 8. Daar is hij wel snel klaar mee, want zoveel winnaars hebben we niet. Het zijn er welgeteld twee. River Adams en Crystal Long. Het heeft lang geduurd voordat District 8 eindelijk een winnaar had en daarom zijn onze mentors ook vrij jong. River is de winnaar van de 45ste spelen en Crystal heeft de 53ste spelen gewonnen. Beide hebben gewonnen toen ze 18 waren. En ik moet zeggen dat ze er beide zeker niet verkeerd uitzien en dat is wel fijn als ik een aantal dagen met ze moet spenderen.

Mijn vader neemt weer plaats op zijn stoel en Xavier komt het podium opgelopen. Ik zucht. Ik heb echt een hekel aan die vent. Nou ja, vent kan ik niet echt zeggen want hij gedraagt zich als een halve wijf. Kijk, er is niks mis met homo zijn, ik ben zelf ook niet helemaal hetero, maar je kan je dan wel gewoon normaal gedragen. Door mensen als hem denkt iedereen dat homo`s halve wijven zijn terwijl dat niet zo is. Je kan ook gewoon heel mannelijk zijn en op mannen vallen.

'Hallo schatjes en welkom bij de geweldige evenement.' Zegt de man met roze haren enthousiast. Echt hoor ik word gewoon misselijk als ik naar hem kijk. Zijn hele outfit, die best wel simpele pak is, bestaat uit felle kleurtjes en zijn tanden zijn zo wit dat het gewoon pijn doet aan ieders ogen, maar het ergste zijn nog wel de fel gekleurde tattoos die heel zijn lichaam bedekken. Ik wil niet eens weten wat ze betekenen, als ze al een betekenis hebben. Ik kijk even naar mijn tattoo. 'Ryder' staat in zijn eigen handschrift op de zijkant van mijn rechter onderarm. Ik heb de tattoo een jaar geleden laten zetten en ik twijfel al sindsdien of ik ook nog de naam van Beau op mijn lichaam laat tatoeëren. Door de tattoo heb ik het gevoel dat Ryder altijd bij mij is en dat gevoel is heel fijn.

'Zoals altijd gaan de meisjes eerst.' Xavier huppelt naar de bol van de meisjes en maakt er een heel gebeuren van en het duurt een aantal minuten voordat hij eindelijk een briefje pakt. Iedereen kijkt gespannen naar Xavier, die met een grote glimlach terugloop naar de microfoon.

'Het gelukkige meisje isssssssssssssss.' Wat is die man irritant.

'Olive temmie!' Er komt een luide snik uit het vak van de vijftienjarige meisjes, voor de rest is iedereen doodstil.

'Olive, kom maar naar voren schatje.' Er komt een kleine brunette uit haar vak en ze loopt trillend naar het podium.

De meeste mensen kijken haar met medelijden aan, al zie ik in de ogen van de meisjes ook opluchting dat zij niet gekozen zijn.

Xavier helpt het kleine meisje het podium. Het meisje is echt klein voor haar leeftijd het is dat ik weet dat ze vijftien is anders had ik haar echt twaalf/dertien geschat.

'Oh schatje, je hoeft toch niet bang te zijn. Wil je mij misschien helpen?' Het meisje reageert niet en Xavier trekt haar aan haar arm mee naar de boetebol voor de jongens. Het is dat ik zelf wil naar de Hongerspelen, maar anders had ik niet bang hoeven te zijn dat ik gekozen werd. Mijn naam zit maar zeven keer in de bol en ik ken genoeg jongens die vele malen meer inzitten.

'Nu krijg jij de eer om de jongen te kiezen die de eer krijgt om jullie prachtige District te vertegenwoordigen.' De tranen stromen over de wangen van Olive als Xavier haar hand in de Boetebol dwingt. Ze pakt het eerste briefje dat haar hand aanraakt en Xavier trekt het snel uit haar hand. Hij loopt weer vrolijk terug naar de microfoon, Olive alleen achterlatend bij de Boetebol.

'De dappere jongeman, die de eer krijgt om District 8 te vertegenwoordigen op de…' Xavier kijkt beledigend mijn kant op als ik hem onderbreek.

'Ik bied me aan!' schreeuw ik. Ik hoor geschokte kreten uit het publiek komen als zelfverzekerd richting het podium loop.

'Oooh, we hebben een vrijwilliger. Dit is zo geweldig!' Het gezicht van Xavier licht op als hij mij ziet, hoe dichter bij ik kom, hoe groter zijn glimlach wordt.

'Oelala, en wie mag jij dan wel zijn knapperd.' Xavier slaat zijn arm om mijn schouder en drukt me stevig tegen hem aan.

'Flynn Fobe.' Ik duw Xavier van me af en kijk even naar mijn vader. Ik zie een traan over zijn wang lopen en kijk dan naar het publiek, die me nog steeds geschokt aankijken. In District 8 zijn we niet echt gewend aan vrijwilligers. Volgens mij ben ik pas de tweede en was Ryder de eerste, dus ik snap best wel dat het publiek geschokt is en daarbij ben ik ook nog eens de zoon van de Burgermeester.

'Oooh, hebben we hier te maken met de zoon van de Burgermeester?' Ik knik en blijf zelfverzekerd naar het publiek kijken.

'Oooh, dit is zo exciting! Dames en heren geef onze tributen een geweldig applaus!' Er klapt niemand en nu pas merkt Xavier op dat Olive nog steeds bij de jongens Boetebol staat. Hij loopt snel naar haar toe en trekt haar mee naar mij en dwingt ons dan elkaars hand te schudden. Ik doe het maar en loop dan het gebouw in.


End file.
